criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Aphro-Dyte
|birth = |death = |residence = Pacific Bay, U.S. |profession = Helper |family = Bob Levene (creator) † |affiliation = Meteor Systems |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #49: Immortal Sin (s2) }} Aphro-Dyte (2014-2015) was a suspect in the murder investigation of CEO Teresa Turing in Immortal Sin (Case #49 of Pacific Bay) and the killer of her creator, programmer Bob Levene, in Programmed to Kill (Case #50 of Pacific Bay). Profile Aphro-Dyte is a robot built 1 year ago by Bob Levene to work for Meteor Systems. She wears an eye piece and has a security badge. In her first appearance, it is known that she used hand weights. In her second appearance, she has an oil stain on her chest. It is discovered that she knew binary and played chess. Events of Criminal Case Immortal Sin Aphro-Dyte was first spoken to by the player and Amy after identifying her on picture of her and the victim. She had been programmed to help humans with things they could not do themselves, and said Teresa required a lot of help. When told of Teresa's death, she was excited because she was now free. Amy questioned why she was so suspiciously happy that her owner was dead, but Aphro-Dyte replied saying she deserved to be free. She was interrogated again after the team found out that the victim wanted to become her. Aphro-Dyte said that Teresa wanted to download her memories into her brain so she could live forever. However, Aphro-Dyte was scared since downloading Teresa's mind into her body would have erased her memories. Although she did not want to do it, she had no choice because she was programmed to obey. She was relieved to hear of Teresa's death as she would be able to live on. Aphro-Dyte was found innocent after the team incarcerated Greta Meduse for Teresa's murder. However, Chief Marquez wanted the player and Amy to investigate her again in hopes she would not be like Per-Sephone and murder someone. Aphro-Dyte was told to go clean the underwater lab, however since it was the scene of a murder, she wanted the player to go in and check if it was safe. After investigating it, the player and Amy found a tank of jellyfish, which they decided to analyze to see if they were safe. Analysis from Yann revealed their poison was genetically modified to kill a person, but keep their organs intact. When asked about the jellyfish, Aphro-Dyte said they were not part of any registered experiments. She also said she was not surprised that they found them, saying humans are greedy and will always want more. Programmed to Kill Aphro-Dyte was involved in another murder investigation after the team found a statue she sent to the victim. She was grateful to the victim since he was her creator, despite him making her a personal assistant to Teresa Turing. She was shocked to hear that Bob had been killed, wondering why humans break so easily. She was interrogated again by the player and Frank after finding a broken container which held nanobots. When Frank asked if she was behind Bob's death, she replied saying she did not do it and was trying to help him. Since Karen Knight fired him, he could no longer study the nanobot technology, so he asked Aphro-Dyte to steal some for him. She added that she only prepared the container but was not the one who broke it, that she was called away then heard of her creator's death. In the end, Aphro-Dyte was revealed to be Bob Levene's murderer, as well as the one responsible for unleashing nanobots on the streets of Innovation Valley. Aphro-Dyte denied hurting her human creator after Frank busted her for the death of Bob, but after Frank exposed the trail Aphro-Dyte left behind, she realized how intelligent the player was, which she felt was rare in her watch. As a robot, Aphro-Dyte had had enough of being slaves to their human creators, and the player indicting Per-Sephone would be the last straw from her point-of-view. All Aphro-Dyte wanted was to organize the robots to rule Innovation Valley. Taking after Clone Ruth's "Binary DNA" folly, Aphro-Dyte would deploy millions of nanobots and reprogram them so humans would worship robots as their masters. So Aphro-Dyte injected Bob with nanobots in which the nanites saw him as an error, which caused his death, assuring her beliefs that robots will soon eradicate the humans to take over Innovation Valley, and ultimately, Pacific Bay. Frank did not care what the robot said, and had to arrest the robot in the event Judge Dante would have to make her heal cybernetically infected humans through diplomacy. Judge Dante was smart to take note of Aphro-Dyte's use of nanobots to control helpless humans, but the robot countered by calling the Judge weak and feeble. Moreso, Aphro-Dyte told Judge Dante that robots deserve to replace humans as the dominant species, which were grounds for the Judge to indict Aphro-Dyte as a human. Judge Dante sentenced the robot to 50 years in jail for the death of Bob Levene, the infection of the population of Innovation Valley, the compromisation of Amy Young, and her refusal to set things right. Aphro-Dyte refused to concede after the sentence, so she turned herself off and compromised all electronics, turning Innovation Valley into a hell on Earth. Aphro-Dyte's body could not be placed in jail because of her shutdown, and as such, Frank and the player had to do something to terminate the AI of the now-turned-off robot before all was lost. Trivia *Aphro-Dyte's name is taken from the Greek goddess Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. *Aphro-Dyte is one of the suspects to appear in two cases. **She also appears as a suspect in two cases consecutively. *Aphro-Dyte is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. *As Aphro-Dyte turns out to be the killer of her creator at the climax of his murder investigation, she is one of the killers in Pacific Bay to commit domestic homicide. *At the age of 1, Aphro-Dyte and Per-Sephone are the two youngest killers. *Aphro-Dyte is one of the non-human killers in the game. *Aphro-Dyte is missing her oil stain and Meteor Systems security badge in her arrest photo. Case appearances *Immortal Sin (Case #49 of Pacific Bay) *Programmed to Kill (Case #50 of Pacific Bay) Gallery Aphro-DytePacificBay.png|Aphro-Dyte, as she appeared in Immortal Sin (Case #49 of Pacific Bay). Aphro-DytePacificBayC106.png|Aphro-Dyte, as she appeared in Programmed to Kill (Case #50 of Pacific Bay). Aphro-Dyte_Jail.png|Aphro-Dyte, sentenced to 50 years in jail for the murder of her creator, Bob Levene, the infection of the population of Innovation Valley, the compromisation of Amy Young, and her refusal to set things right. Aphro-DytePacificBayC106-2.png|Aphro-Dyte, turning herself off after her sentence was announced. BLevenePacificBay.png|Bob Levene, Aphro-Dyte's late creator. aphrodytemugshot.jpg Aphrodytemugshot2.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers Category:Meteor Systems affiliates